dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Akira (character)
|Race=Human/Robot |Date of birth=Age 720 (1955) |Date of death= |Occupation = Ultimate Ruler of the Dragon World Manga Artist |Address=Toriyama's house, Penguin Village |FamConnect= Hetappi (student)Hetappi Manga Kenkyūjo, 1985 }} Akira — the Ultimate Ruler of the Dragon World — is a character based on author Akira Toriyama used to represent himself in appearances in his series, usually of a comedic nature. He takes the appearance of Akira Toriyama's avatar "Robotoriyama" and makes several major appearances in Dr. Slump, and minor appearances in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT. Biography Background Toriyama is the ultimate ruler of the Dragon Ball world, and is a person far greater than the Supreme Kais, the Gods of Destruction, and even Zeno. ''Dr. Slump'' Tori-Bot makes frequent appearances in the Dr. Slump manga, where he is a resident of Penguin Village and lives in a small house on a hill where he spends his time drawing chapters, making models and receiving rejection notices from his editor. He frequently appears as either a robot, a human or a bird, but seems to prefer his robotic look above others. Despite usually appearing as a cameo within the manga, there are actually a few stories with him as a major character. He usually tries to trick the residents of Penguin Village into participating in contests for easy prize money in an attempt to boost his manga's sales as seen in "Penguin Gran Prix" and "Who's the Strongest in the World?", but always tries to avoid paying them which results in him getting pummeled. In chapter 71, "The Time Stoppers", he is revealed to be good friends with Senbei Norimaki and once asked him to build a time stopping machine for him so he could have more time to draw, but the machine backfired and froze everything. Eventually, Tori-Bot was able to reverse this by the next day but refused to make up an explanation. Senbei also briefly rebuilt his robotic body after Gatchan had eaten it during the same chapter. Tori-Bot later used Turbo's time machine in "N'cha, Penguin Village Ten Years from Now!" to see Penguin Village's future. He then interviewed all of the future residents and was quite pleased with how things turned out for them. That was until Tori-Bot ran into his future self who turned out to be a homeless bum begging for scraps. Scared silly by this revelation, he went back in time and swore to put more effort into his work. ''Dragon Ball'' Tori-Bot makes few appearances in the early parts of the Dragon Ball manga (chapters 1 and 42). He can be seen in episode three of Dragon Ball, "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi", on a tree when Bulma and Goku walk to the beach. In the Japanese dub, he mumbles "Penguin Village...this is not". In the scene at the saloon Launch enters in "Look Out for Launch", Tori-Bot is shown on a poster as one of the criminals that were already taken down and he had the lowest bounty, possibly being comic relief. Tori-Bot appears again hanging on a tree at the first floor garden in Capsule Corporation in the filler episode "Master Thief, Hasky". ''Dragon Ball Z'' Tori-Bot appears in the crowd of fighters watching Goku fight Pikkon, with his head colored yellow instead of the usual blue/black. He also appears in episode 210, "The World Tournament" and episode 215, "Forfeit of Piccolo". In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga chapter 480, "The Fusion Succeeds...?!", Tori-Bot appears on Kami's Lookout when Krillin notices the panels for when Trunks and Goten attempt the Fusion Dance multiple times are repeated, so Tori-Bot apologizes to his editor and asks not to be paid for having the same image of Trunks and Goten fusing used twice in the same chapter. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, when Goten talks about what he wants to wish for, Tori-Bot is seen at the bottom of the screen. Tori-Bot is seen as an icon on Gohan's computer along with Neko Majin in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Tori-Bot's face appears on the Zeni banknotes that Mr. Satan gives to Goku. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Tori-Bot appears in yellow and green on a shaving kit Vegeta bought in episode 27 of Dragon Ball GT, "The Attack on Vegeta". Power Toriyama is far greater than the Supreme Kais, the Gods of Destruction, and the Omni-King. As the author he possesses power over the entire Dragon Ball world and can draw up whatever he wants as long he has a pencil and paper, unless of course his drawings and drafts are "rejected" by his editors, such as Mr. Torishima whose rejections he was powerless against and would often curse his former editor with the likes of voodoo dolls.Dr. Slump volume 3 extra, "This Is How I Draw Dr. Slump, Y'all!"Dr. Slump volume 9 extra, "Character Creation" When he's a robot, he is helpless against the omnivorous Gatchan, but will eventually draw up a new body. He also tended to get looked down upon or even beaten up easily by the residents of Penguin Village despite his status. Video game appearances Although hard to see, Tori-Bot appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai as an audience member of the World Tournament. He reappears in Budokai 2, again as a member of the World Tournament audience. What seems to be a version of Tori-Bot makes random appearances in Dragon Ball Online; an image of the character appears on-screen with a speech bubble above its head. Tori-Bot also appears as one of the selectable helping robots in Dragon Ball Heroes: when he is used, all of the team's super attacks will damage the opponent with no regards to Hero Energy (special meter) for 4 rounds. He also appears in Defense and Attack Forms in the game. Trivia *Before using Tori-Bot, Toriyama drew himself as an anthropomorphic bird called Tori (as tori means "bird" in Japanese). *Several characters in Dr. Slump look like Tori-Bot: one is a member of the Fly Milk gang, and another is Miss. Akiko. *Tori-Bot is the only character from Dr. Slump that appeared in Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT. *Tori-Bot is a run on gag character in instances where he has to follow what the editor states and other such complaints. Gallery Referencias ca:Tori-Bot es:Tori-bot Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters